


Behind the Ears

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: Valla's king behind closed doors.





	Behind the Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 97 words.

"_Haaah... _Thank you again for this," Corrin purrs, his foot thumping near the edge of the bed. "How I survived that meeting was a mystery. I hope they didn't notice..."

"I'm sure some did. You left the room in quite a hurry," Azura giggles, a book in one hand and a fistful of hair in the other. "Though I can't help but wonder, why didn't you just get it yourself?"

Corrin buries his face into her lap, and though she can't see, she knows her king. He's steaming.

"Maybe I wanted to be petted for a change..."


End file.
